Jaune Arc: ELLA PAGÓ POR ESO¡
by tandomen
Summary: Un combate epico (Quiza demasiado) Entre nuestro brillante caballero y aquel que ofendió a nuestra amada portadora de guadañas. ¿Necesito decir mas? Quizá si. Tengan a mano un buen tema de musica bien violenta. Y preparense...


_**Hola gente!**_

_**Miren, voy a serles sincero. Esta idea me vino hoy, y así como la transcribí la posteo para que sientan el poder ilimitado de la inspiración bizarra.**_

_**Advierto una cosa. Esto está pensado para, desde cierto punto, leerse con una canción muy violenta de fondo. Lástima que fanfiction no tenga función de música :D**_

_**No hace falta, pero les recomiendo hacerlo.**_

_**Ahora... SALTEMOS A LA HISTORIA!**_

_**Jaune Arc: "ELLA PAGÓ POR ESO!"**_

El director miró la nota del difunto (Si, por que había muerto hacía años) la cual debía abrir en el supuesto caso de que el primogénito de la familia Arc asistiera a su escuela

_No comprar maquinas expendedoras_

No dio mucha importancia a esto. Despues de todo, el joven Arc era torpe, olvidadizo, y un bufón.

Está bien, tenía potencial. Pero nada fuera de lo común.

Esa era una broma de mal gusto...

Ruby, una bella y joven muchacha de la academia, se había quedado sin dinero, y aun faltaban unos días para que su padre le enviase mas, por lo cual decidió pedir un turno en la cafetería para ganar algo de dinero.

No pudieron darle mas de diez minutos de trabajo, pero eso le valdría unas monedas, las suficientes para ganarse un pequeño paquete.

Jaune, un chico rubio y algo torpe (Podía incluso ser el bufón de la academia si se lo clasificaba) la miraba desde lejos, en la cola. Algo sorprendido de notarla, pero también curioso...

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ajena a todo esto, Ruby seguía atendiendo radiante y sonriente.

Mientras atendía a los muchachos, se cruzó con caras familiares.

-!Hermanita¡ ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Yang, su pomposa y rubia hermana, mientras extendía su bandeja marrón hacia la muchacha, recibiendo su almuerzo.

-!Hola Yang¡ Es solo que quiero algo de dinero, ya que papa no nos enviará mas hasta la próxima semana, y quería comprar un paquete de galletas en la nueva maquina expendedora...

Todo se nubló. Jaune, quien miraba desde la cola, recibió las palabras como si fueran pronunciadas por el mismo Nostradamus...

Una maquina expendedora... esas eran maquinaciones del diablo.

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Su amiga Pyrrha, pelirroja y hermosa, la miró preocupada- ¿Pasa algo Jaune?

-Perdí el apetito...-Murmuró, mientras arrojaba su bandeja hacia la basura, y se marchaba súbitamente de la fila, con la mirada profunda y oscura, haciendo sombra.

La muchacha le miró marcharse... y supo que aquel muchacho dulce y agradable que le había encantado conocer desde el primer día ahora ya no existía mas...

Las máscara había caído...

Ruby calló al suelo llorando, con las manos en el rostro.

Diez minutos de esfuerzo soberano, de incansable trabajo, solo para esto...

Preocupadas, sus compañeras de equipo se le acercaron- ¿Que pasa Ruby?

-!Esa maquina se tragó mis monedas¡!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- Lloraba desconsoladamente la muchacha, fregándose los ojos.

A lo lejos, Ren, un muchacho oriental muy bien vestido, escuchó esto... y el pánico se vio en su cara.

-!Chicas¡- Gritó, acercandoseles desesperado, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Grim primordial. Al acercarse, comenzó a hablar en voz baja, mientras sus otras dos compañeras, Pyrrha entre ella, se le acercaban alarmadas al igual que el -!Lamento lo de Ruby¡!Pero por todo lo que quieran en el mundo, no permitan que Jaune se entere¡

-Muy...-Dijo una voz seria desde detrás de ellos, todos se dieron vuelta, excepto Ruby que seguía llorando en el suelo- Tarde...

-!Por el amor de Dios¡- Exclamó Pyrrha, aterrada- !Pónganse a salvo¡- Gritó, mientras el resto de su equipo tomaba a las desprevenidas compañeras de Ruby y las sacaban del lugar rápidamente.

-!¿Que ocurre?¡!¿Por que actúan así?!- Exclamó Yang, pidiendo una explicación.

No tuvo que esperar para verla.

La muchacha joven lloraba frente a la maquina expendedora, y solo paró cuando el rubio estuvo entre ella y el objeto de su pesar.

-Hace años...- Murmuró el muchacho, lo suficientemente alto para que Ruby escuchara, pero hablándole a la maquina- Uno de los de tu clase le negó el maní a mi padre. Una bolsa de maní por la cual el estuvo meses trabajando en la cacería del Grim. Y tu no le diste la bolsa por la cual el había trabajado tanto, lo cual hizo que el se deprimiera, se divorciara de mi madre y de mi perro, se diera al alcohol, se convirtiera en el striper mas famoso de Vale y muriera en una avalancha de modelos desnudas a causa de cáncer testicular- El viento comenzó a arremolinarse suavemente alrededor del muchacho, cuyo uniforme del colegio comenzó a bailar frenéticamente al compás del aire- Pues bien. Esta chica es alguien importante, mas de lo que te puedas imaginar para mi, y ella quiera una bolsa de galletitas de frutilla... !Y ELLA PAGÓ POR ESO¡

Con eso dio una simple y poderosa patada, cuyos ecos resonaron en todo el mundo muy claramente...

Y el armagedon comenzó...

(Pongan musica heavy y muy violenta)

Comenzó a golpearlo una docena de veces con una sincronización que hubiera dejado al mejor de los cazadores como un novato creído, elevándolo con un rodillazo medio kilómetro en el aire.

El objetivo volaba violentamente hacia arriba, pero fue alcanzado a mitad de camino por el muchacho, quien en poderoso salto había superado las torres mas altas de la academia, y que tomó el objeto con su mano derecha, haciéndolo bajar estrepitosamente, mientras lo presionaba contra las paredes de las torres puntiagudas, partiendolas en dos.

Al llegar al suela, la maquina fue golpeada contra este con una fuerza que envió una onda de viento poderosa contra todo el resto del patio, haciendo volar a todos los estudiantes del lugar por los aires unos diez metros.

Sin piedad, el muchacho continuó golpeándola la maquina en el suelo con ambos puños, para luego comenzar a brillar con un color celestino muy potente.

Saltando varios metros en el aire, materializó una guadaña de once metros de altura y diez de ancho en el filo, mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

Con un golpe perfecto, el muchacho hizo elevar su objetivo hasta su altura, y en el aire, comenzó a azotar la maquina con unos esplendidos golpes mientras un trueno se escuchaba en la lejanía.

La guadaña, de repente, se transformó en un enorme martillo, que el muchacho usó para batear hacia arriba el objeto, enviándolo hacia las nubes.

Las energía celeste comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del muchacho mientras caía, pero antes de que tocase el suelo, con un rugido que hizo estremecer y resquebrajar el suelo hasta dejar todo el patio de la academia echo un gigantesco cráter, el muchacho invocó a los truenos del cielo a que cayeran sobre el, llenándolo de energía y transformándolo en un haz de luz que avanzó hacia arriba, con la fuerza y velocidad del trueno, mezclándose entre las nubes.

En la negrura del cielo, el muchacho encontró a su rectangular enemigo, golpeándolo con fuerza titánica que hacía ver la enorme silueta del luchador en contra de la maquina, haciendo temblar la tierra con cada golpe.

Con una devastadora patada, la maquina expendedora bajó violentamente contra el suelo, partiendo la torre que quedaba en dos y explotando contra el pavimento, ocasionando una onda expansiva que hizo volar los escombros hasta la mismísima ciudad.

El cielo, entonces, se abrió ancho y majestuoso, mostrando en su solemnidad y dorada gloria, a un Jaune Arc de varios metros de alto, brillante y rodeado de un aura dorada, que con su mano gigante descendió hacia la maquina con un enorme puño, que hizo que todo el planeta sufriera el temblor junto con el grito de guerra del rubio.

Luego de que la luz dorada lo consumiera todo, y se desvaneciera, quienes miraba vieron a al muchacho frente a la maquina expendedora, tomando vuelo.

Con un potente gancho, mandó a la maquina a volar hasta la estratosfera, e invocando a las fuerzas cósmicas del aura infinita, salió disparado hacia ella prendido en una luz roja de furia, mientras con un grito de guerra milenario, chocaba a la maquina y la llevaba hasta el mismísimo sol, traspasando la estrella de lado a lado.

Y de vuelta, cayendo a temperaturas increíbles de nuevo en la academia, pero antes de tocar el suelo, abrió un portal hacia el universo de los Grim, cayendo con la maquina en su superficie, y haciendo una explosión que se hizo visible en el cielo de la tierra humana, mientras abría otro portal hacia la tierra, arrojando la maquina en suelo sano.

Todo Beacon era una ruina enorme y miles de cráteres esparcidos por doquier, con la excepción de un pequeño espacio donde Ruby estaba arrodillada estupefacta, y la maquina expendedora, junto con el muchacho, ubicados en frente de ella.

La maquina escupió, derrotada, el paquete de galletas.

Jaune lo recogió del piso. Las tocó... y las arrojó contra la maquina.

-Que estén sanas.

Vencida, la maquina arrojó un segundo paquete de galletas, mas suavemente esta vez.

El rubio tomó el paquete, lo tocó, y asintió, mientras se daba vuelta.

Con su sonrisa de bufón característica, alcanzó el paquete de galletas a Ruby, que al recibirlo, sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y se levantó del suelo de un salto, feliz como una lombriz.

-!Gracias Jaune¡- Dijo la muchacha, abrazándolo fuertemente...

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se sonrojaron y separaron rápidamente.

-Eh... ¿Estudiaste para los exámenes de hoy?

-Serán fáciles. El armado de arma era mi especialidad en Signal antes de mudarme aquí y...

Mientras ambos hablaban animadamente de la vida, en la lejanía, un escombro so corrió, revelando a los equipos de Jaune y Ruby respectivamente.

-¿Por eso?- Preguntó Yang, llena de polvo y escombros.

-Por eso..-Respondió Pyrrha, despeinada y con plomo hasta en las orejas.

El director miraba desde la mitad sana de su habitación.

-Y yo que pensé que la advertencia de su padre era una broma...

_**Fin.**_

_**¿O no?**_

Y cuando nadie miraba... del orificio de la maquina expendedora, salió un patito.

_**Bueno gente. No hay mucho que decir.**_

_**Esto fue todo. Ríanse, odiense, regocijense, o simplemente, lean mis otros fic y regocijense dos veces.**_

_**Y recuerden, cuando el cielo sea gris y las maquinas expendedoras impiadosas, recuerden siempre llamar a Jaune Arc, el señor omnipotencia mundial con ravioles y salsa.**_

_**Hasta el próximo fic! (Chistoso o no)**_


End file.
